Disease
by T.S0616
Summary: Ming Farey is transfering to Cross Academy and shes sure she'll fit in there or will she be way to normal or weird for this place and what happens when she finds out her family is cursed? T for mild cussing!
1. Prolouge

Deseise

Prolouge

Mings P.O.V "HA! No way am I doing anything for you!" I yelled annoyed at my older brother Travis, who was begging me to do his homework."Are you kidding me? I still have tons of stuff to pack and im leaving tonight!"

"Oh please Ming-Ming? Your so much smarter than me! I mean c'mon man, your frickin' going to a god-fer-sakin boarding school without me! Your soo lucky! As your egg buddie im begging you to do my homework one last time! Pease?" Ugh, i hated when he called me his egg buddie. Just cause were twins does not mean he can call me that!

I quikly let it go and devised a small deal. "Fine, I'll do your homework!" He sighed in relief. "BUT you gotta pack the rest of my stuff!" I said shoving the bag at him."Heres the list of what I want packed and what I dont! MUAHAHA!GOOD LUCK, EGG BUDDIE!"I threw the piece paper at him and dashed off to his room.

* * *

><p>How did i do? This is my first story! Please excuse my grammer im a very slow typer i hope i didnt screw it up!<p> 


	2. Excited But Nervous

Deseise +-+ Chapter One Yuuki's P.O.V

"New student! New student! Yay!" I sang protrolling the hallways of Cross Academy. I was so happy! We rarely got new students for the Day class. Mostly cause parents could not afford our school or they were to protective but the most rarer ones that got schoolerships to our school, wow this person is gonna be really smart!

"Oh, Zero-kun!" I sang once more, spotting him walking down the hallway. "I have news! I think your going to love it! heheh."  
>I skipped towards him cheerfully when he turned around and looked at me.<p>

When I was just a few feet away I started walking with him and he looked at me carefully. "What is it?" He demanded suddenly curious. His silver hair and purple eyes reminded me so much of a silent night with a cresant moon.  
>"Oh, Zero-kun im afraid your gonna have to guess first!" A wide grin spread across my face that I couldn't hold back anymore.<br>He didnt even have to say any thing he just gave me the not-in-mood glare."OOOHH...OK! I'll tell you anyway! You'll never guess what happened but the chairman called me in to his office and he was pleased to inform me that...drumroll please! WERE HAVING A NEW STUDENT! YAHHH! Its gonna be so much fun! I hope we have all our classes together! Were gonna be the best of friends! Im afaid im not gonna share him/her!" I looked at him innocently and giggled. "What do you think are you happy? You should be there gonna be in the Day class!" I hopped up and down.

"Uh, Yuuki?" Zero looked at me concerned. I nodded to show I was listening. "Are you hyperactive?" I growled at him, gosh Im impatient! "OK,OK well im not perticularly excited as you are..." I grounded my fists at him, grrrr... "OW! Ow! STOP! But as I was saying, I suppose I could be a little relived that the new students not Night class.." The thought of the Night class...  
>Vampires.<p>

I sighed "Good, cause the student is coming early in the morning they should..." I glanced at the clock."They should be on there way now. Im so excited! Woooho!" I ran down the hallway, to my dorm and to tell my roommate all about it!

+-+ Ming's P.O.V

"NOOOOOO! SAVE MEEE! DADDY! NOO-AK! MOM! You can't leave me in the hands of HER!" I could feel my face turn redder than ever. OMG. "Gak! Egg buddie save meee!" Travis and my newly lisenced sister,Azura were in a tug-of-war and I was there rope.

"Shes gotta go to the school were already late! The sooner she go's to that school I get to go to Melanie Kawatsi's half birthday! I must drive her!" My sister was about as impatient as me! She looked exactly like me exept she was eighteen and very dumb but she was so much slimmer and beautiful than me.  
>"Noooo! You can't take my best egg buddie away from m-YOUCH!" Before I knew it Travis was on the ground holding hiself.<br>"AGGHHHHH NOOO THAT WAS MY SPOT!" Travis glared at Azura, she grinned and threw me in the car.

"HA!" Azura zoomed to the front of her new Toyota and quickly slammed the door.

"Owwwww, my brain! I don't think I can go to that school anymore... OH WAIT UP! ITS GRAMDMA! Azura please let me say bye!"  
>I said desperatly as the car turned car turned off and Azura was outta the car. I followed her out<p>

"Grandma!" I shouted as I ran to the front of house. My gosh! She hasnt walked for days! She made it out of the house! She was our only surviving guardien, and she was turning eighty this month. I carefully hugged her and tears flowed out.

"Oh my dear children, Ming my dear, please dont waste your presious tears on me." Grandma's voice was sad.

"I can't believe you came outside for me!" I sniffed and looked at my siblings, Azura was next to me with tears in her eyes and Travis stood by the front door trying to keep his cool.

"Yes my darling, Im going to miss you dearly." Gramdma whispered in my ear but then she started to hack and cough.

"Oh, Grams better get you inside...Bye guys. Love you Ming-ming. See ya in two days Azura...Bye." Travis said quikly and hurried grandma inside.

I sobbed and whispered "Love you too" Azura took the bag outta my hand and put in the back seat.

I still held all the school papers in my hand."There" Azura said smiling. "You can sit with me on the way to the airport, and and we can look at your stuipid scedule for the school on the plane" She was trying to cheer me up, so I nodded and got in the front seat. I put on my seatbelt and relized this could be the last time I'd see my family in months. I put my head down on my knees and the car drove off... I did not look back.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one. DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN TOYOTA OR V.K! I promise the next one will be longer!<p> 


	3. A Weird School For A Weird Girl

Disease

Chapter Two

Yuuki's P.O.V

The next morning 6:15 A.M

Me, Zero,The Chairman, and Kaname-senpai waited at the front gate for the new student.

They were already fifteen minutes late. "Ooooooohhh what if their not coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Yuuki its okay to be a few minutes late." Kaname-senpai assured me. I was nervous what if there just a big disappointment? What if there just big meanies? I started to bite my fingers.

About two minutes later a car turned on the street. "YAYYY There here!" I chirped. I noticed the car was going at a very high speed and it jerked to parking mode, and I was not prepared for what was going to happen next.

Out came a girl about my age but when she opened the door she tripped and yelled "LAND SWEET SOLID LAND! IMMA SURVIVER!" She was on the ground rolling…okay…..? But I understood her when the driver came out of car. She was beautiful. She looked about eighteen and her jet-black hair was tied up in a messy bun, she had red scarlet eyes, witch kind of scared me but I let it go, she was wearing a yin and yang shirt with black short shorts and knee-high stockings finished off with black Converse.

She was glaring at something, I followed her glare, it was Kaname-senpai she was looking at, why? She finally looked away and shook her head at the rolling young one." What the hell are you doing Ming?" the girl growled. She grabbed the girl, Ming, by her ear to stand her up and the girl yelped. "Introduce yourself!" She commanded.

"Oh, ouch, Azura that really hurt" Ming glared at Azura. "OK fine my name's Ming Feray I got a letter saying that you've accepted me into your sc-whoa!" I giggled and saw she actually got a look at our huge campus. "Um yeah, that's a big school…. Uh so the letter I got…" She looked at us, taking us in and searching for which one of us could be the Chairman.

The Chairman spoke up. "Hello, Ming I am the Chairman of Cross Academy. These are the school's disciplinary, Yuuki and Zero. They will show you around the school, we hope you find our school like home. If you have personal requests come visit me in the main building. Good evening." He bowed and walked away. I realized that he did not introduce Kaname-senpai. I got a look at the girl she seemed confused. Wow she looked almost exactly like her sister! She also had jet-black hair and red eyes but she a rounder face, she had such clear skin! She was wearing a plain red dress that looked very good on her with a bag over shoulder and she was wearing leggings with Mary Jane's.

" Hello! I'm Yuuki! This is Zero! And this is Kaname-senpai, He's the dorm leader for the night class!" I said. Kaname looked at Ming and smiled. She frowned and turned to Zero and me.

"Hey" She said to Kaname but was still at us. "Is it okay if I say bye to my sister?" She asked me sadly.

I looked at Azura who was kneeling on the car watching us. "Of course." I said. Ming ran over to her sister and gave her a bear hug.

"OOUGF!" Azura managed to say. "Okay, okay you can get off me!" Ming slowly let go of her.

"I'm going to miss you…big dummy." Ming smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you more, dork." Azuza said with a smirk.

Azura's P.O.V

Man, I hope she doesn't get hurt at this school. I thought about my seconded year of high school, god, I remember their were tons of perverts and sluts. All of us turned more interested in guys then anyone could imagine, we all lost our pimples, guys got so much taller and way more perverted than they were in middle school. I got tapped more than three times a day by random guys listing from A-Z and if I looked at some girl weird or accidentally bumped into someone they'd talk about you for weeks and if you told them to stop the crap they'd talk about even more until you fought them or turned everyone against her and joined the dark side making you the bad guy, and I certainly didn't want any of those things for my sister. Now here I am, dropping her off at her future hell-hole. I felt horrible I was gonna miss her so much. Suddenly my phone vibrated, I looked to see who texted me at this time. It was Travis It said 'tell hur 2 txt me 7 -trav.f' I sighed and looked at sister she was already talking to those wannabe police people.

"Hey" I heard her say. "Is it okay if I say bye to my sister?" Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Of course." Yuuki said. What I wasn't expecting for Ming to come running at me and give a big bear hug.

"OOUGF!" I choked out. "Okay, okay! You can get off me!" I shouted, and Ming slowly let go of me.

"I'm going to miss you…. big dummy." She said and smiled thank god for that.

"I'm gonna miss you more, dork." I smirked, punched her playfully. " Box you out later." Ming snorted and I laughed. Then my phone rang I quickly answered it.

"AZURA!" And there was the bitchy best friend." WHERE ARE YOU!" Janet squeaked." ALEX MIGHT CALL YOU OUT!"

OH NO! I forgot all about our fight! We were supposed to make up at the party Janet arranged! "OMG Janet I'LL BE THERE SOON I TOTALLY FORGOT! TELL HIM I'M SO SORRY AND I HAD TO DROP MING OFF!" My loud voice didn't make the effort it was super loud on the other line.

"I can't tell him cause I'm not with him! The party's over, remember! It was last night, seven to nine DUH!" She yelled.

"OH YEAH. Well tell him when you see him, he'll know what your talking about and I might miss a few days of school!" I yelled franticly, taking my car keys and unlocking the car. I gave Ming a quick kiss good-bye and whispered "I love you." Thank god Ming knew all about Alex cause I told her everything or she'd be pissed! " I'm on my way now! Bye! see you soon!" I hung up, got in the car and steered off.

Ming's P.O.V

"Is your sister okay?' Asked the cute, brown-hair girl with that annoying voice, Yuuki.

"Oh yeah" I said casually. "Senior stuff, you know?" I walked back by them again." Okay, let's get this party started! Yeah!" I said in my voice I used when I was trying to be funny, it made Yuuki giggle.

"Your so weird, Ming!" She giggled again. "But in a good way!" She smiled beautifully at me.

"That's what they say!" I laughed myself and skipped off to my new life!

End Of Chapter Two

* * *

><p>So, was it long enough?Disclaimer on chapter 1<p> 


	4. A New Me

Disease

Chapter Three

Ming's P.O.V

7:25 A.M

'Wow, this school is huge!' I thought when Yuuki and Zero led me to my dorm. I wondered about that Kaname guy, why he didn't come with? I mean he was pretty hot but he acted a little strange. Then I asked myself how I was going to even find my way around this place! Then my phone rang.

"Yello?" I answered.

"You really suck yah know that right?' It was Travis.

"What did I do?" What did I do?

"Yah didn't text me!" He was whining! Then I realized Yuuki and Zero staring at me.

"Who is it?" Yuuki asked.

"My brother." I whispered.

"Who you talkin' to it better not be a boy!" He growled.

"Oh my god, Travis! Your such a dingle dork! Hold up." I said then covering the mouthpiece. I looked at Zero and whispered. "Okay, can guys just go with this? I'm gonna play a little joke on my twin."

"OK." They both said at the same time plainly.

I uncovered the mouth piece and said teasingly. "Actually if you want to know Trav, I am with guy and he's really hot." I said looking at Zero. His eyes widened. I giggled.

All I heard was a loud sound and a growl then " I'm telling Zeak then!" That was something I didn't expect.

"OOh noo! You better not or I'll never call you egg buddy again! What is wrong with you? Are you kidding me!" I was pissed now.

"Damn! What's wrong with you, cranky hoe!" Ah hellz nah! He did not just call me that!

"You know what?" I started again.

"What, you tool?" He didn't sound like himself.

"You- , you can just smoke another one!" I sounded even less like myself.

"Oh yeah? Well, F-" I cut him off before things got worse.

"Good-bye Travis! Good luck failing all your classes!" I hung up and took a breath. "Well, that didn't work out right!" I smiled awkwardly at Zero and Yuuki.

"Uhhhhh, yeah. It didn't." Yuuki said a little weirded out.

"Sooo, where's my dorm?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, oh yeah," She looked at the old looking doors and opened one. "right here, Your roommate's name is Dahlia Samore, but she's already at school. Come to think of it, me and Zero should be heading there now. Bye-bye see you tomorrow at school, get unpacked and used to the school! If you need help, just ask your roommate or someone else, school's friendly!" She said and started to run away. I gave a pained look and sighed and I saw that Zero was still here.

"I'm taking a nap, bye." I said going into my room then closed it.

"Bye." I heard him whisper.

5:00 P.M

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I cried way to much. I got out of bed and put my hair in a messy bun just like my sister and got into shorts and a under shirt. I was washing my face when my phone rang. I answered it only cause it was Zeak. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe." He sounded drunk…..again.

"Hey." I said hoarsely.

"Oh, man you sound sick how's that damn school that took you away from me?" He slurred.

"Ugh, horrible. I wish I could be with you now." My voice sounded weird and way to bubbly. Just then I heard a giggle on the other line.

"C'mon will you just break up with her already?" Came a sweet high voice from the phone. I closed my eyes in agony.

"Ming I-" Zeak obviously knew I herd the voice.

"It's okay, you don't even have to explain." Tears formed again and I could barley breath.

"Yeah I'm sorry babe, long-distance relationships never last, but don't worry you have those hot guys to talk to Travis said about to me. " His voice sounded a little smug.

"Yeah, I know." I hung up. And everything changed. Before I did what I knew what I was going to do I sent a text to Travis. I almost broke the keys typing it in and I knew these three words would rip his heart out, just like mine. I checked to make sure I did it right so I read it about ten times before sending it and I said it aloud once. "I hate you." Then I did it in one quick movement I shoved my phone at the wall. As it shattered I started balling. My old life was over. I isolated myself from the world by wrapping myself in a ball.

"HIYAH! MY NEW ROOMMATE! WELC-Oh my…..are you alright?" I heard a happy-excited-south accented voice. I turned my head to the door and saw a girl with a smile I'll never have again. I gave a death glare to her out on a platter. She seemed hurt by my look. "I'm sorry. But I'm your roommate Dahlia." She said scared of me.

I turned my head away from her. "Go away." I said in a voice that I never thought I had It was cold, evil, deadly, it sounded like an evil person in a corner, blaming others for her problems…. Maybe that's what I was.

Still surprised by my words she managed to say. "Sorry dearly, but here my room as well. I got nowhere else to a rest my head." She said with pity in her voice witch made me growl and shoot another glare at her.

Still glaring at her, I said. "I'm sure you got friends." Everyone of my words sounded like a hiss.

"Ha, Darling, I'm afraid to tell you your wrong about that. I'm probably about as lonely as you is." Her voice shook with fear, and I snorted. She jumped as I got up and walked up to her, my stride changed and right and there I knew who I was to be in this school and what everyone would think of me. Dangerous.

"I highly doubt that." I hissed. But Dahlia stood her ground.

"It's t-true. Those gal's and lil'boys don' like me cause my hair and accent. They so mean to me that I got's this." She rolled up her sleeve to show me her wrist it was cut with open slit's and you could see scares beyond the open cut's. It was gross but I still showed no emotion.

"Your emo. So?" I asked her. She seemed disappointed that I asked something like that. So I walked to the bathroom but I was stopped by her and she turned me around and had tears in her eyes.

"How can you ask that so casually? What's wrong with you? You-look at me! I'm a freak! I don't belong in this place!" She cried. I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing the same uniform as Yuuki was and she had bright fiery red hair that was crunched up into curls and had way to much freckles and had emerald green eyes.

"I like your hair." I said in my new voice that was going to be a big part of me. Then I got into the bathroom to take a shower. I was going to school tomorrow.

End Of Chapter Three.

* * *

><p>This chapter means a lot to me this is how I would feel if I was dumped so easily. From now on Ming's going to be a lot different. Disclaimer I own nothing but Ming, Azura, Travis, grandma, and Dahlia. I'm doing a lot this weekend but I'll try to write one more chapter before it ends.<p> 


	5. The Day Class

Disease

Chapter Four

Ming's P.O.V

6:30 A.M

Two weeks and three days before Ming's birthday.

I looked at the bright morning sun with pain. Last night was horrible, I had a nightmare that I'd lost my grandmother and Azura, and no, I wasn't mourning over my petty little breakup with Zeak, it was Travis. How could he do that to me? He never has. Hes my best friend. Just then, the bathroom door opened, and out came Dahlia, she had that same grin, and I frowned at the sight of her. How could she look so alive this early in the morning? Then, I decided I wanted to do a little something with my appearance before we left. I walked into the bathroom and bumped into Dahlia to tell her It was my turn for the bathroom, I grabbed scissors from one of the drawers and grabbed my hair.

"What y'all doing?" Dahlia asked. Then I put the scissors up to my hair and cut it.

By the time I was done my hair wasn't as long as my knees, straight, and beautiful. It was hip-length and some-what curly, that's how my hair was when I was little, yeh, I feel young again. I looked at Dahlia who's eyes were wide with horror. "Come on, we have a school to attend." I said, fixing my new hairstyle and uniform and dragged her out.

As we walked towards the large school all I heard was "Is that the new girl?" "Who's that?" And "She looks evil!" There was nothing particularly wrong with me, I was normal height and I wasn't overweight or way to skinny, I was normal with red eyes and pure black hair nothing wrong with that, I just looked like the devil(It runs in the family.)! I mean, plus my new glare that was stuck on my face. I was following Dahlia were ever she went, even when she walked up to some girls that were hanging outside of the school.

"Arisa-sama! Look this is my new roommate, Ming!" She said excitedly. I sighed and almost walked away. "No! Don't leave!" She yelped and I turned to stone when she grabbed on to me.

"Yes, Ming-chan, don't leave. We want to meet you, show us your face." One of the girl's said. Probably 'Arisa-sama'. I turned around and saw girls who were way too pretty for me, they would just make me feel bad about myself just hanging around them. What the hell? Were they from a modeling group? These were obviously the girls who made Dahlia do those things to herself cause the way they moved was like snakes and they had faces like they knew that they ruled the school(Pfft! Sure, I think we all know who rules the school here.). Suddenly the girls faces changed, it went to a coyly look to a afraid one. They all gasped and Arisa opened her mouth again. "Hey-whoa! Your one scary looking thing!"

The twit just called me a thing! "Excuse me?" I said a little too loud and people looked this way.

"I mean your pretty, but ease up on the glare, geez!" Arisa stammered. I sighed again, not really trying to 'ease up' on the glare. I wanted to go to class, I'm not saying I wanted to go to school itself I actually wanted to see Yuuki and tell her I'm not THAT weird I told myself out to be, gosh, last night seemed so far away now, a distant memory. Like my mother.

"Just call me Ming, and Good-bye." I said as I left the group and started walking toward the school. Dahlia followed me, and was looking at me like I ruined her and Arisa's 'friendship'. "Ok, if your going to stare at me like that then get away from me. 'Cause there is no way in hell am I going to try to be friends with her." I almost died trying not to insult her, but I somehow ended up doing it anyway. Weirdly, Dahlia's expression wasn't anger it seemed confused or maybe even hurt.

"Why'd I'd possibly want to get away from you?" She asked as she opened the great door to the school.

"Because, I want to be alone." I growled and stopped dead center when we entered the school. "Oooh crap. Now I'm positive I'm going to get lost in this school." I said with really no life or feel in it. All of sudden, Dahlia started giggling wildly.

"You'll get used to it. Here I'll help you, let me see your schedule." She finally stopped, and looked at her hand waiting for my schedule like it was filled with germs.

"No, I think I can handle myself in school, If all those damsel in distresses in those vampire books and movies could, than I can." I said proudly and walked down the huge hall.

"Ok now, Homeroom is on the second floor in room MR4. Does that stand for music room 4 or meeting room 4? Oh well." I was talking to myself and looking intently at my classes walking down the hall.

Homeroom: MR4 7:00-7:30 A.M

First period: Geometry RM203 7:35-8:45 A.M

Second period: History RM302 8:50-10:00 A.M

Third period: Outside and inside activities GYM2 10:05-11:15 A.M

LUNCH/BREAK Outside fields 11:20-12:00 P.M

Fifth period: Japanese tradition RM56 12:05-1:20 P.M

Sixth period: Advance Language RM78 1:25-2:35 P.M

Seventh period: Calligraphy RM203 2:40-3:50 P.M

Eighth period: Art CLUB RM A 3:55-5:05 P.M

IMPORTANT! ALL TRANSFER SUDENTS ON THERE FIRST DAY MUST VISIT THE CHAIRMAN IN THE MAIN BUILDING IMMEDITLY AFTER CLASSES HAVE ENDED!

Ugh, I hate gym, even this school has it, and ugh, I don't feel like going to see the Chairman after my first day of school, I had better things to do(Sure you do, Ming, sure.). OK, let's get the show on the road. I walked up the staircase that obviously walked up to the second floor and looked for the pretty little sign that might say MR4. When the bell was about to ring I found a hall that said: MEETING ROOMS. And there was a big arrow pointing down the hall. I rushed toward the hall and saw MR4 and by the time I got there I was panting. I slid the door open and the room was completely silent I scanned the room and saw-UGH Dahlia, she was practically jumping up and down in her seat when she saw me. "Mr. K! The new students here!" She squealed and I gave her one of my What-the-hells-wrong-with-you? Faces. Now I was sure everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, You must be Ming, welcome to Cross Academy and my Homeroom, take a seat." The teacher who was named Mr.K said. I scanned the room once again and saw-YUUKI! What the hell? Did I just scream like a fan girl(In my mind.) because Yuukis in my Homeroom? Wow, I did. Yuuki seemed pretty excited to see me, too. She waved me over to sit in a open seat next to her, I started to walk towards her, but then I saw Dahlia who was also waving for me to sit down next to her, man, first day and I already have to make big choices, I would be sitting next to one of these girls for the rest of the year. I decided to not think about it. I just sat to girl that was closest, which was Yuuki. I looked at Dahlia who now had her head hanging and was glad, I didn't want to see her expression. And looked behind me and saw Zero. 'Eh, wadda-ya-know?' I thought. 'Guess they have a lot of classes together, since they work together.'

"Hey." Was all I said to him, but he didn't look to good and he had his head down. "Hey, Zero?" I said again, this time with his name. Now he looked at me, more like glared. It was only reflex that I glared back.

"What? What do you want?" He seemed too tired.

"Nothing, just saying 'Hi'." I shrugged and turned to Yuuki. "Is he O.K?" I whispered in her ear, so he couldn't hear, but of course, she jumped and squealed like a little girl cause I probably scared her. But it slightly surprised me when she composed herself and looked slightly serious.

She looked at me, a little nervous and I cocked my head to the side, awaiting her answer. "Oh, sorry, Ming, you see as perfects we work most the night, patrolling the grounds. Therefore, me and Zero become very tired at times and-" I interrupted her.

"Say no more, I get it." I said casually and turned to see what the teacher was talking about.

"Ming, what happened yesterday after we left?" She questioned suddenly, and just in a second my face changed from surprised, angry, then fake innocence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I mean, look at you, what did you do your hair? And you haven't smiled at all since then!" I looked at her and said, totally lying and said in a very flat tone that anyone could guess was a lie, except Yuuki.

"Oh…..that was…..I cut my hair because I took a nap with gum in my mouth and I haven't smiled cause I dropped my phone and now its broken, and now I have no way of checking up on my sick relative…..I'm sorry if I caused you worry…Yuuki-chan." I gave her a very cheesy look sadness, oh god, this is probably the worst lie I've ever told. But suddenly, Yuukis face turned sorrowful.

"I'm sorry Ming, I should not have asked, its not my problem, sorry for being nosy." She said as quickly as she turned away from me. Whoa, she believed me. Either Yuukis really gullible, or I'm actually good at lying. No way, I've always sucked at lying. Well, actually, maybe it worked cause the lie was 25 percent true, I really did break my phone and now I had no way of contacting my sick grandmother, Marylane. Ugh why do I to be so stupid and over-dramatic and lazy and- whoa whoa whoa! Why am I insulting myself? I am stupid. I sighed and put my attention to the teacher that was talking in front of the class. This was going to be hard, isn't it?

The day did not go as I hoped, fast, nope, not fast at all. Super unnecessarily slow and now, my head hurt. I was walking up to the main building rubbing the sides of my head, ugh, I wanna go to sleep! With school over and having six classes with Dahlia and three with Zero and Yuuki, my brain was put into overdrive, being filled with so much information and rules about this school, I was tired. Turned out, I'd need to go into town to more buy supplies for classes and Dahlia promised she'd go with me to town cause I didn't know my way around.

"OUCH!" Due to my spacing out, I tripped on one of the stairs up to the building. Thank god I wasn't bleeding, it was just a scratch. I sighed, and continued to walk up to the large building and stopped at the ominous wood door. _Good thing too, if you were bleeding….you wouldn't be safe any longer here, especially at night. _A faint voice said, who seemed to be struggling, and I wiped my body 90 degrees to the left and then to the right. "Who's there?" I shouted, looking around aimlessly. Seeing no one, I shook my head wildly, what the hell? Was I that tired?

I sighed and opened the large door with a big "OMF!". Wow, this school is amazing. There were so many beautiful details to the walls that it was almost ridiculous. I walked quietly though the entrance hall and up a grand staircase, I ran my hand over the beautiful handles that were paint a pure white that was so smooth like it had been painted yesterday. Suddenly, my vision started to blur, and I could feel my eyes drooping. "God dammit!" I growled and shook my head again, harder this time, witch caused more pain to my poor head. Slightly embarrassed, I checked to see if anyone saw me talking to myself. In fact, the place was a ghost town, the lights weren't even on. Wow, where the hell was everyone? Oh, what did care all I know Dahlia was pretty excited to go where ever she went, she was going towards the…..um…what were they called….the…._The Moon Dormitory, silly girl. _A raspy voice said, barely audible. That's what there c-what the hell? Again? Oh no, I'm going crazy. Slightly afraid now(Ok, a lot.), I ran upstairs and found the Chairman's office.

I knocked on the door, panting. "Come in, Ming-chan." Came the Chairman's voice. I waited till I stopped gasping for air and put on that expressionless look that Dahlia said she found hilarious, and opened the door. I walked casually in until I saw Kaname…..-sama, I hated to call people that, but I had to do it apparently. I stopped dead short, he was just I as I remembered him, long chocolate brown hair along with crimson eyes. Beautiful, but he had a very weird aura on him and I couldn't find myself to look at him, I'm pretty sure I'll act like in front all the Night Class, cause can't stand to be next to such beautiful people, I mean that's how Yuuki put it as, that they were all beautiful. "-Ming Feray, earth to Ming-chan~!" Came the Chairman's voice.

"HUH?" I shook my head, realizing I was staring at Kaname-I mean Kaname-sama the whole time I was lost in thought. A little flushed, I turned to the Chairman. "Yes?" I turned my face back to expressionless and cocked my head to the side. _She's just like her grandmother. _A voice just like Kaname's said.

"You know my grandmother?" I said turning to Kaname again.

"What?…..No." Kaname said bluntly.

"I just heard you say you did!" I shouted at him.

"Kaname-sama didn't say anything, Ming-chan, are you feeling well?" The Chairman cut in, and they were both looking at me with concern now.

I shook my head furiously and blinked several times."…I'm fine, never mind, musta been my imagination…What do you want to talk about, Chairman?"

What the Chairman told me was pretty much what Yuuki had told me earlier today, except that all Day Class students were not aloud out of their dorms after sundown, what a weird rule. Same with the Night Class. Oh well, I don't care why they make up these weird rules or the messed up system they have, What mattered was I finally got into this school and it proved I was the only person in my family that was straight A smart and I made it though the day. But then I realized as I walked to Day Class dorms that I couldn't compare myself to those girls cause I didn't have a vampire drooling over me.

As opened the door to me and Dahlias room I found her fast asleep and what I did was pretty much this: Shower, dress into pajamies, dry hair, brush hair, grab a snack from downstairs, brush pearly whites, and face plant into bed.

End Of Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Yes, I have returned. So much for having this done by the 10th of July, Ha…..ha. And yes, I checked over this for errors multiple times and now I have a plot for this story and now I changed the summary so it can actually fit the story, I'm also thinking of changing the title. So please tell me if I did any better. No flames. By the way, this fanfic takes place around the time we find out Zeros a vampire.<p>

P.s. I'm working on Bios for all the Fereys and Dahlia so we can understand what's going on here a little bit, and I might add chapter five next week, if I can, *Sighs and clonks head* my hamster wheel is broken and so is my Anti-virus.

DICLAIMER:I only own the Fereys, Dahlia, Zeak, Arisa, Alex, Janet, Ya know, all the characters that have been mentioned and are not in the manga or anime.


End file.
